


For Eternity

by Storia_Historia



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sang Outsider meyayangkan ketakutan Corvo pada dirinya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Eternity

     Sosok lelaki dengan rambut panjang diikat ekor kuda itu selalu membuatnya terkejut. Ia tidak menyesal memberikan 'tanda'nya kepada makhluk mortal itu--kepada manusia yang sudah kehilangan nama baiknya--kepada Corvo Attano.   
  
Sang Outsider mengagumi tekad baja yang dimiliki lelaki Serkonan yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi kembalinya kehormatannya dan tahta Emily Kaldwin. Putri dari mendiang Ratu Jessamine Kaldwin. Anak perempuan berusia 10 tahun yang pemikirannya sudah matang sebelum waktunya.   
  
Sungguh manis. Balas dendam memang menyelesaikan segalanya ya?   
  
    "Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah segalanya berakhir?"   
  
     "Huh?"   
  
     "Setelah kau mendapatkan kehormatanmu kembali, juga tahta anak itu?"   
  
Corvo Attano terdiam sejenak. Dia mengakui, meski petualangannya ini bisa menghilangkan nyawanya kapan saja, hal ini cukup menyenangkan. Atau dia memang mulai gila?   
  
     "Duduk di belakang tahta, menjadi bayangan Lord Protector hingga usia memakanmu?" Oh, kau bajingan bermata hitam. Bukankah seharusnya kau tahu jawabannya? Pada akhirnya kau adalah personifikasi 'Dewa' 'kan?   
  
     "Aku harap kau mau mengekspresikan pendapatmu dengan lisan, Corvo-ku yang baik." Ah, bajingan.   
  
     "Aku tidak baik untukmu. Dan kurasa kau tahu secara kronologis akhir kisahku, bukan?"   
  
Secara tak terduga, Sang Outsider menggeleng.   
  
     "Kuduga Dewa tahu segalanya?" Raut keheranan Corvo terlihat lucu di mata Sang Outsider. Dia terkekeh kecil.   
  
     "Corvo-ku yang baik, meskipun aku tahu segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi padamu, itu semua hanya 'kemungkinan' pada akhirnya. Sisanya tinggal bagaimana dirimu mau memilih 'kemungkinan' itu."   
  
     "Uh, aku tidak mengerti?"   
  
Sosok yang melayang di udara itu perlahan mendekatinya.   
  
     "Artinya, kau sendirilah yang bisa menentukan ceritamu. Aku hanya penonton yang mengetahui plot."   
  
Dan keheningan Void menguasai atmosfir untuk beberapa detik. Kemudian Corvo mengangkat bahunya.   
  
     "Belum kupikirkan. Tapi bukan berarti aku mau mati tua begitu saja."   
  
Sang Outsider menyeringai.   
  
    "Beritahu aku Corvo, apakah kau takut mati?" Dia mendekati lelaki itu tanpa perlu menjejakkan kakinya ke tanah. Corvo bergidik saat sepasang koklea gelap beriris biru laut sosok Outsider menatap langsung iris cokelat kelabunya.   
  
     "Tidak." Jawab Corvo pada akhirnya.   
  
Sang Outsider menampakkan isyarat seolah dia meminta penjelasan.   
  
     "Aku, meskipun mendapatkan tanda istimewa ini darimu.. Aku tetaplah manusia 'kan?" Corvo melirik ukiran simbol aneh nan artistik di punggung tangan kirinya.   
  
Sang Outsider mengangguk. "Kau benar-benar tahu cara membuatku terpukau."   
  
Corvo menganggap perkataan itu pujian.   
  
     "Kalau begitu, apa kau takut.. Kepadaku?"   
  
Corvo terhenyak.   
  
     "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seandainya aku mengambil kembali tanda itu darimu? Tanpa kekuatan dariku, apa yang bisa kau usahakan demi kehormatan dan tahta Emily Kaldwin?" Tambahnya.   
  
Corvo membuka mulutnya dan menutupnya lagi lantaran kehabisan kata.   
  
Tanpa Outsider, dia pasti sudah busuk dalam selnya.   
  
Maka ia memberanikan diri untuk mengangguk.   
  
Ya, dia takut pada bajingan bermata hitam ini.   
  
Outsider tersenyum. Corvo menelan ludah.   
  
     "Kau akan melakukannya? Mengambil kembali simbol ini?"   
  
Outsider tertawa. Tertawa lepas, tanpa sarkasme. Tertawa seperti manusia. Corvo hanya bisa mengerjap heran dan takjub.   
  
     "Corvo-ku yang baik, aku hanya bertanya. Kau tidak perlu setakut itu!"   
  
     "Kau tidak akan melakukannya?"   
  
Sang Outsider menyeringai. Corvo bergidik ngeri.   
  
     "Diantara delapan orang yang kuberi tanda, kau yang paling menarik, Corvo. Aku menyayangkan ketakutanmu padaku."   
  
Entah sejak kapan Outsider berjarak sangat dekat dengannya, hingga Corvo bisa merasakan hawa di sekitarnya berubah. Terasa dingin. Seperti Void seharusnya.  
  
     "Jangan khawatirkan hal itu, Corvo. Seperti yang ku katakan; aku hanya penonton. Kewajibanmu adalah menampilkan kisah yang bagus untukku." Outsider mengangkat dagu Serkonan itu. Membuat visi mereka saling menyatu.   
  
    "Terimakasih," Corvo bisa melihat pantulan dirinya dalam mata itu, dan seolah tenggelam di dalamnya. Outsider tersenyum dan mengangguk.   
  
Dan Corvo merasakan ada sesuatu yang dingin dan lembut di bibirnya.   
  
Ini tabu di dunia manusia, tapi persetan dengan itu.   
  
Dia menginginkan 'dewa' bajingan bermata hitam ini untuk tetap berada dengannya. Bahkan setelah segalanya berakhir.   
  
Dia membalas Sang Outsider. Menenggelamkan jemarinya di rambut pendeknya. Membuat mereka semakin menyatu.   
  
Kalau bisa,   
untuk selamanya. 


End file.
